custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Jager
My name is Gabriel the Huntsman, and I am the Toa Sati of Magnetism. Biography Early Life My real name is Gabriel Jager, and I was born and raised on the island of Sati. I was in Sati’s Marine Corps for quite some time. I visited many places, including Okoto. I was a highly decorated and respected soldier. My skills in the field earned me the nickname “Gabriel the Huntsman”. People called me and my fellow troops heroes. Me and my fellow troops saw it as just doing what was right. Eventually, I felt it was time to return to my home island. However, I was soon visited by a stranger who would change my life forever. Serving Sati Again The stranger presented himself as Pyronax. He has studied my time in the field, my battles, many things. He said my skills were exactly what he needed. He came to offer me a position as a Toa. When I asked why he chose me personally, he simply stated that I had “what it takes to be a Toa”. He also said that he was recruiting Toa to defeat a foe known as Lupus Ignis. Eventually, Pyronax and I returned to Sati, which Pyronax was surprised to find out that was my home region. Pyronax took me to his base, my new home as he called it. There, he introduced me to six other warriors. Pyronax told me that they were the “Toa Sati”, and that I was their newest member. Abilities and Traits I am often calm, collected and reserved. I do show emotion, but not so much so that people think I act like a 5-year-old like Deadshot. The Corps would not take any of that. So, given my background, I have every reason to act serious. Actually, when Deadshot starts acting serious, me and my fellow Toa get a feeling of unease and nervousness. Mask and Tools I wear the Kanohi Ko’rish – the Mask of Perception. My mask has four modes: Infrared, X-Ray, Zoom, and Targeting. When in Infrared Mode, I can see one’s heat signatures, see infrared beams, and even track people or creatures. I do that by seeing the heat in the footprints or tracks. When in X-Ray Mode, I can see through solid objects and through other people, obviously. Zoom Mode is exemplary for recon. It also allows me to see things down to a micro level. Finally, the Targeting System allows me to get a perfect shot, also obviously. I carry twin custom-made Plasma Pistols complete with hand-guards. I have a miniature flamethrower on my right forearm. I also wear a jetpack fitted with a missile launcher. I created all of these during my time in the Corps. My Plasma Pistols and Flamethrower may be small, but they are enough to get the job done. Gallery 20160627 194908-1.jpg|My Jetpack. 20160627 195118-1.jpg|James who? 20160627 202451-1.jpg|Stop. Trivia *My last name is Dutch for huntsman. **My mask’s name, Ko’rish means vision in Uzbek. *My fellow Toa say I am “the serious version of Deadshot”. **They also compare my mask to Deadshot’s Kanohi Lawton or Kopaka’s Golden Unity Akaku. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Generation 2 Category:Magnetism